


Mother Son Reunion

by QueenBecky



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBecky/pseuds/QueenBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The idea this is based off of is an old plot bunny I had regarding why we don't see Dwalin in any of the stuff about fighting against Smaug. My brain was like, well what if she was maternity leave? Since my brain loves the idea of Dwalin, out of any of the Company is my top choice to being a lady dwarf. I also have thoughts regarding how basterdhood is doesn't seem plausible among dwarves.</p><p>Anyway, background, at the time of Smaug's attack Dwalin's son, Bruni, is only between 10 and 15, which by my math is still a sort of toddler hood stage for dwarves.  Dwalin was still on maternity leave from the army at that time, since her son is still quite young, and she is the daughter of a Lord, so money isn't really an issue, and all that jazz. </p><p>Only Dwalin and Balin know that Bruni's father is Thorin, and a product of an extremely drunken mistake between the two. Dwalin only remembers cause she woke up one morning to be the stink breath snoring face of her best friend, the both of them buck naked, and she sobered up real quick, and left without waking Thorin. It was a mistake, and kind of grossed Dwalin out since she has no sort of feelings regarding Thorin in that way, and sees him more like a brother. Thoirn has little to no memory of that night.</p><p> It isn't till a few months later that she discovers she is pregnant. She decides to keep the child, and only tells Balin who the father is. Thorin views Bruni pretty much as a nephew, which Dwalin's fine with, and wants to keep that way. </p><p>Bruni is a smith of some sort, is tall like his Mom, has her dark hair, has a similar personality of Balin, and the only real thing about him like Thorin is his eye color, but his are a much darker shade of blue. The reason he wasn't part of the company is because he was working toward's his title of Master in the Iron Hills (which I base off the fact I remember whether its Balin or Dwalin who say something about not seeing each other in like three years, and Dwalin naturally lived in the Iron Hills with her son). </p><p>I am gonna stop here, because this note is now longer then the damned piece. I plan on one day writing more with Dwalin and Bruni.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mother Son Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> The idea this is based off of is an old plot bunny I had regarding why we don't see Dwalin in any of the stuff about fighting against Smaug. My brain was like, well what if she was maternity leave? Since my brain loves the idea of Dwalin, out of any of the Company is my top choice to being a lady dwarf. I also have thoughts regarding how basterdhood is doesn't seem plausible among dwarves.
> 
> Anyway, background, at the time of Smaug's attack Dwalin's son, Bruni, is only between 10 and 15, which by my math is still a sort of toddler hood stage for dwarves. Dwalin was still on maternity leave from the army at that time, since her son is still quite young, and she is the daughter of a Lord, so money isn't really an issue, and all that jazz. 
> 
> Only Dwalin and Balin know that Bruni's father is Thorin, and a product of an extremely drunken mistake between the two. Dwalin only remembers cause she woke up one morning to be the stink breath snoring face of her best friend, the both of them buck naked, and she sobered up real quick, and left without waking Thorin. It was a mistake, and kind of grossed Dwalin out since she has no sort of feelings regarding Thorin in that way, and sees him more like a brother. Thoirn has little to no memory of that night.
> 
> It isn't till a few months later that she discovers she is pregnant. She decides to keep the child, and only tells Balin who the father is. Thorin views Bruni pretty much as a nephew, which Dwalin's fine with, and wants to keep that way. 
> 
> Bruni is a smith of some sort, is tall like his Mom, has her dark hair, has a similar personality of Balin, and the only real thing about him like Thorin is his eye color, but his are a much darker shade of blue. The reason he wasn't part of the company is because he was working toward's his title of Master in the Iron Hills (which I base off the fact I remember whether its Balin or Dwalin who say something about not seeing each other in like three years, and Dwalin naturally lived in the Iron Hills with her son). 
> 
> I am gonna stop here, because this note is now longer then the damned piece. I plan on one day writing more with Dwalin and Bruni.

                “Amad!” Called a deep voice from behind Dwalin, turning quickly on her heels to the sound of the voice, Dwalin smiled wide no mistaking the sound of her son. “Bruni!” She cried wrapping her arms tightly around her son when he reached her, knocking their foreheads against each other gently. Oh how she had missed her son, many times throughout their journey she would fall asleep with the thought that she was doing this not only for Thorin, but for her son. So that he could return to his place of birth to live out his days. Holding him at arm’s length Dwalin looked him over inspecting for any change, “But your last letter said you would not be able to come till next summer!”

                “That would be my doing.” Balin said a pleasant smile as he looked over his nephew. “Uncle Balin!” Bruni greeted extracting himself from his Mother’s hold to embrace and knock heads with his uncle. “Bruni, my lad, it does my heart good to see you.” Balin greeted pulling his nephew into a quick tight embrace before letting him go. “But your mastership…” Dwalin began eyebrows knitting in confusion. “Finished earlier then I thought, and Uncle and I thought it be fun to surprise you.” Bruni answered dark blue eyes twinkling in the same mirthful way of his Uncle.

                Dwalin couldn’t help but beam with pride and pull her son into another embrace, causing Bruni to blush beneath his dark beard as his mother offered him praise and congratulations. “Come, it is still a few hours before the evening meal and I wish to show you something.” Dwalin said grabbing one of her son’s bags from him and leading him to where their old and now new family apartments will be. Apartments last time Bruni left he was but a small dwarfling clinging to his mother’s chest as they ran to escape dragon fire.  Arms behind his back, Balin hummed softly to himself as he followed Mother and Son, back to their home.


End file.
